Republic of Surea Army
The Republic of Surea Army (朝本民國 陸軍; Jupon Minggukku Tarakun) is the largest and oldest established branch of the armed forces of the Republic of Surea and is responsible for land-based military operations. An estimated 80% of the ROSA is located on the main island of Honpura, while the remainder are stationed on the islands of Gisu and Kaidong. Control and operation is administered by the Department of the Army, one of the three military departments of the Department of War. The civilian head is the Secretary of the Army and the highest ranking military officer in the department is the Chief of Staff of the Army, unless the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff or Vice Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff are Army officers. As the final line of defense against a possible invasion, the primary focus is on defense and counterattack against amphibious assault and urban warfare. Equipment Tanks Truck Armored Vehicle Air defense Anti-tank weapon Surface-to-surface missile Artillery Mortar Helicopter Small arms Command and structure Senior Leadership * Chief of Staff of the Army: General Miyaawa * Commanding General, First Republic of Surea Army: General Kamida * Commanding General, Second Republic of Surea Army: General Josanaga * Commanding General, Third Republic of Surea Army: General Katsusato Republic of Surea Army Headquarters ** Missile Command, ‘ARROW’ * Capital Defence Command, ‘SHIELD’ *** 1st Chemical Defence Brigade *** 100th Signal Brigade *** 5th Air Defence Artillery Group *** 13th Engineer Group ** 7th Homeland Defence Infantry Division ** 11th Homeland Defence Infantry Division ** 23rd Homeland Defence Infantry Division ** 20th Reserve Infantry Division ** 58th Reserve Infantry Division * Special Warfare Command, ‘TIGER’ **** 3rd Special Mission Regiment, ‘SNOW WOLF’ ** Special Warfare Training Group *** 2nd Special Forces Brigade (Airborne), ‘WHITE TIGER’ *** 4th Special Force Brigade (Airborne), ‘CROC’ *** 6th Special Force Brigade (Airborne), ‘HAWK’ *** 8th Special Force Brigade (Airborne), ‘OWL’ *** 10th Special Force Brigade (Airborne), ‘RHINO’ *** 12th Special Force Brigade (Airborne), ‘LION’ *** 14th Special Force Brigade (Airborne), ‘PANTHER’ * Aviation Operations Command, ‘EAGLE’ *** 3rd Aviation Brigade *** 5th Aviation Brigade * Army Logistics Command ** Total Maintenance Depot ** Maintenance Depot ** Ammunition Depot * Army Training & Doctrine Command ** Students’ Central Military School ** Army College ** Technical Schools * Army Combat Development Group * Surea Military Academy First Republic of Surea Army *** 1st Armored Brigade, ‘WARRIOR’ *** 11th Field Artillery Group *** 14th Aviation Group *** 9th Engineer Group *** 10th Engineer Group ** 2nd Infantry Division (Mechanized), ‘MUSHI’ ** 1st Logistical Support Command * 1 Corps, ‘AZURE DRAGON’ *** 1st Artillery Brigade *** 1st Engineer Brigade *** 11th Signal Brigade *** 71st Special Assault Brigade *** 31st Security Brigade ** 1st Infantry Division, ‘THUNDER CAT’ ** 11th Infantry Division, ‘VICTORIA’ ** 21st Infantry Division, ‘GHOST’ * 3 Corps, ‘VERMILION BIRD’ *** 3rd Artillery Brigade *** 3rd Engineer Brigade *** 13th Signal Brigade *** 73rd Special Assault Brigade *** 33rd Security Brigade ** 3rd Infantry Division, ‘TSUNAMI’ ** 13th Infantry Division, ‘TORNADO’ ** 23rd Infantry Division, ‘MONSOON’ * 5 Corps, ‘VANGUARD’ *** 5th Artillery Brigade *** 5th Infantry Brigade (Mechanized), ‘SOUNDWAVE’ ** 15th Infantry Division, ‘GREAT WALL’ ** 25th Infantry Division, ‘IRON CURTAIN’ Second Republic of Surea Army *** 12th Aviation Group *** 21st Special Assault Brigade *** 23rd Special Assault Brigade *** 17th Engineer Group *** 20th Engineer Group ** 2nd Logistical Support Command ** 3rd Homeland Defence Infantry Division ** 5th Homeland Defence Infantry Division ** 8th Homeland Defence Infantry Division ** 14th Homeland Defence Infantry Division ** 17th Homeland Defence Infantry Division ** 25th Homeland Defence Infantry Division ** 30th Homeland Defence Infantry Division * 7 Corp, ‘FORTRESS’ * 8 Corp, ‘SENTRY’ Third Republic of Surea Army * 2 Corps, ‘WHITE TIGER’ *** 2nd Artillery Brigade *** 2nd Engineer Brigade *** 12th Signal Brigade *** 72nd Special Assault Brigade *** 32nd Security Brigade ** 2nd Infantry Division, ‘WILD CAT’ ** 12th Infantry Division, ‘MIRAGE’ ** 22nd Infantry Division, ‘THUNDERBOLT’ * 4 Corps, ‘BLACK TORTOISE’ *** 4th Artillery Brigade *** 4th Engineer Brigade *** 14th Signal Brigade *** 74th Special Assault Brigade *** 34th Security Brigade ** 4th Infantry Division, ‘PALADIN’ ** 14th Infantry Division, ‘AVENGER’ ** 24th Infantry Division, ‘COBRA’ * 6 Corps, ‘ADVANCE’ *** 6th Artillery Brigade *** 6th Engineer Brigade *** 16th Signal Brigade *** 76th Special Assault Brigade *** 36th Security Brigade ** 6th Infantry Division, ‘INFERNO’ ** 16th Infantry Division, ‘TYPHOON’ ** 26th Infantry Division, ‘BLIZZARD’ See also * Republic of Surea Armed Forces * Republic of Surea Air Force * Republic of Surea Navy * Republic of Surea Marine Corps Category:Republic of Surea